


The Great War

by LifeInABubbleIBlew



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInABubbleIBlew/pseuds/LifeInABubbleIBlew
Summary: Aaron and Robert make a bet. Everybody suffers, not least Aaron and Robert.





	The Great War

In later days, if you were to ask Aaron, he’d tell you he started the bet that night in the garden, though of course the smug twat he married says otherwise.

If you were to ask Robert, he’d tell you he started it, but Aaron finished it.

All anybody knows for certain is, on July 7th 2021, Aaron and Robert began a feud with each other, and everybody paid the price.

***

JULY 7TH 2021

Aaron soaked in the warm summer heat as he sat alone in the pubs’s garden.

He was tired, truth be told. Even after all these years, after the peace he’d found within himself and within the life he’d built, he still found it difficult to be the centre of attention. And he loves his family, he does, but these Dingle-Sugden events, ale soaked and food heavy, loud and unceasing, vex him. He can still hear the music pumping away in the background, the intermittent raised voices. He loves the voices, but it gets just a little too much. He smiles regardless.

He took himself away, just for a few minutes. He took the minutes of solitude to take stock of his life, of the things he had that he never thought he’d have, and the thing that was coming that at times had seemed so far away.

He thinks of the hospital visit earlier that day. Natalie four months gone, baby healthy, his husband’s smile bright enough to light a city. On the way home from dropping her off they’d decided to finally tell the family, and trust the Dingle’s to take that as an excuse for an impromptu knees up. 

He closed his eyes and let himself grin. After everything, they deserved this. It was then he felt a familiar hand snake down his chest from behind, a familiar arm wrapping him up, a familiar chest pressed against his back.

“Thought I’d lost you,” came Robert’s voice, stretching that grin wider. 

“Wouldn’t have worried too much, you always find me in the end.” he replied. “Thought you’d still be tangled up dancing with gran.”

“Eh well, she tired me out. Don’t tell her I said that, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

He’s released from Robert’s grip, to his chagrin, and the man he loves sits beside him.

"Everything okay?"

Aaron turns his head and nods, dopey smile still plastered to his face.

Robert beams.

“We’re having a baby.” 

Suddenly, Aaron feels ignited. He surges up to capture Robert’s mouth with his own, sloppy and uncoordinated. It’s awkward, they’re side along on a bench, but he doesn’t care. This was never the life on the cards for him, and now it’s his he doesn’t know how to express how he feels any other way.

The man he married understands.

Robert’s left hand bunches in the front of Aaron’s shirt while his right gathers up his back. Aaron’s dick is straining down his left leg, constrained by too many clothes and not enough privacy to the point he has to push Robert back along the bench, to relieve the pressure if nothing else. Once he has Robert flat on his back  as god intended he grinds, their lengths separated by layers of clothing. He’s panting into his husband’s mouth as he reaches underneath the waistband of his boxers, so close to his goal.

“Not being funny but I do remember offering a way for you lads to make money off this back in the day, and now you’re out here giving it away for the whole village! For free!”

Aaron’s head snaps toward the rear entrance of the pub hearing Charity’s voice and seeing her, leaning against the frame of the door, a fond but wicked smile on her face. 

Robert was too far gone to care, as evidenced by him continuing to mouth at his neck. 

“Everybody’s asking after you both, so I’d get back in here before they come find you in flagrante delicato.” 

Aaron groaned as Robert finally tore his lips away from his neck and turned them on their uninvited guest.

“And where’d you learn that?”

“Some sailor in Spain..,” she replied wistfully. “don’t tell our Ness. And get in here. This is your party!”

Charity left back into the pub, and Aaron returned his attention to the man underneath him who was licking up his neck.

“Later, yeah?” he breathed down.

“Try not to sound too desperate, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Robert replied, betraying his nonchalance with an involuntary upward thrust of his hips.

Aaron had to rise to it.

“Me desperate? You came to find me mate. As usual.”

His husband looked up at him, slowly regaining his breath. Aaron had to fight himself to not look away from the smirk.

“You were gagging for it.” 

Aaron’s was suddenly up for a fight.

“Gagging’s the right word for it.“  he said, removing himself from Robert and standing up, flattening out his clothes, trying desperately to ignore the fact that they could both see how hard he still was, despite their interruption.

Robert was still flat on his back, eyes dancing and unmistakably on his crotch.

“I bet you couldn’t last one week.” 

“One week what?” Aaron replied, though he knew what was coming the second the words left his mouth.

Robert sat up, eyes travelling the length of him.

“One week without… gagging for it.” 

Robert’s eyes flicked down to his own very visible erection, and Aaron had to fight there and then to not give in.

Aaron did all he could do in such a situation.

He jutted his chin out and sniffed.

“It’s a bet. And when I win, you agree to change every nappy of every kid we ever have.”

The implication didn’t go unnoticed, and he saw Robert’s face soften for just a second. A soften that was just for him. Made him wish he’d made another wager, really, because he knew Robert would’ve done that anyway.

“Agreed.” 

Aaron waited with baited breath as Robert got to his feet and approached him, his face alive.

Once on his feet, he grasped Aaron’s forearms before pulling him in close and whispering his response into his ear.

Aaron laughed in disbelief as Robert pulled away.

“Not a chance. No way, no how.”

“A bet’s a bet. Are you in. Or…. are you a coward, Dingle?”

Suddenly a host of family burst through the back door,  bursting their bubble with it.   
Aaron considered his situation for a moment. 

“You’re on, Sugden.”


End file.
